The invention relates to a device, in particular to a cleaning robot, for processing a surface, wherein the device has an optical measuring device for determining the type of surface.
Devices of this kind are sufficiently known in prior art. Involved here, for example, are vacuuming or wiping robots, which can autonomously traverse a surface to be cleaned, and thereby perform cleaning tasks such as vacuuming, wiping or the like. In order to adjust the type of processing to the respective type of surface, an optical measuring device is provided, which first determines the type of surface prior to the processing operation. As a result, for example, specific areas of a room are excluded from processing, because their surface is not suitable for that purpose. For example, it can be provided for a wiping robot that carpets be excluded from wet cleaning. In addition, for example, the fan power and brushing power can be adjusted to the respective surface in a vacuuming robot. In like manner, sealing lips or support rollers can be adjusted as a function of the respective surface.
Various optical measuring devices are known in prior art for determining the type of surface. Imaging measuring devices are often used, which utilize a camera system to record an image of the surface, and compare it to reference images or reference features. The technical outlay for the camera system along with the image processing for evaluating the image is correspondingly high. Also known are gloss meters, in which the gloss of the surface is measured. The disadvantage here is that these measuring devices only deliver a reliable measuring result if the surface to be measured has been completely sealed off from ambient light. In this regard, such a measuring device requires a higher expenditure of equipment.